Curing Protons
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: Quinn cures my cold.


I am the new student at PCA, The Pacific Coast Academy. It is a boarding school. The students here are very smart. I came here because there is a female student who inspires me. Her name is Quinn. I would love to meet her and be friends with her. Turns out, I have a few classes with her. We have science, history, math and English together. She's really pretty. It's my first day here, and I am already excited to get to know her more. She seems very nice, caring, and helpful. She is also a genius. She often makes inventions in science class that impress the teacher. One of her "Quinventions" even one at the science fair last year. It was A little tongue vacuum. It takes germs off your tongue. It did such a good job that it cleaned 99.9% of germs off of her own tongue in front of a crowd of people. Her tongue went from white on the top to perfectly pink. It won first place and doctors started using her tongue vacuum on patients. They would be cured of their sickness a week later when the sickness would have taken a month. Quinn used the prize money on some new glasses. Her old ones were broken. She also used it to get more supplies for her inventions. One day, she said that she made a device that can shoot proton impulses at you to help cure any diseases. I wondered if it would help with my cerebral palsy. I was also starting to come down with a cold.

A week later, I was walking to the infirmary to get some medicine for my cold when Quinn and walking beside me asking if I was OK. I told her that I was suffering from a bad cold, and she lit up with excitement. "I can help you. Follow me." She took me to a room where she stores her Quinventions. She pulled out two small boxes. I think I know what they are. Then, she sits me down in a chair. " please tell me everything that is wrong. I can have you cured in no time." I tell her about my cold and my cerebral palsy. Then, she has me stick out my tongue. She sticks something onto my tongue that has a very strong pull to it. I ask her what it is. " this is the tongue vacuum. I'm trying to get the germs off of your tongue." I tell her to feel free to save any saliva for DNA. She smiles and agrees because she has been wanting someone to give her DNA for another test. The test she is going to try is that she wants to try growing sounds like a plant. She asks me if there is a limit to what type of DNA she can take, and I say no. She can take what she needs. She tells me she wants a couple strands of hair, fingernail and toenail clippings, and possibly some sperm. I nod. How is she going to get that? Then, she has me prop my feet up into a little contraption and pulls out a small black box. Then, she starts taking off my shoes and socks.

" why are you taking off my shoes?" I ask, trying to hold back a cough. " i'm going to cure you by applying proton impulses to the soles of your feet." I ask her if it's going to hurt, and she says no. She asks me if I am ready, and I say yes. Then, she puts on a pair of goggles to protect her eyes from the protons and she turned it on. It tickles so much and I'm laughing my head off. And I'm laughing, she comments on how stinky my feet are. Of course, I say thank you. For some reason, I really like feet. I try to keep it a secret, though. When she first smelled my feet, she almost fell because of how stinky they were. As the proton impulses are tickling my feet, she asks if I feel better. I don't, so she turns up the proton saturation. It tickles even more! And I'm laughing, I start to lose consciousness and fall asleep. While I'm asleep, she takes fingernail clippings, toenail clippings, a couple pieces of hair, and finds a way to squeeze a little bit of sperm into a cup. Basically, she had to rub me down there for a while until it squirted into the cup. She had to pull my shorts down in order to do this.

When I wake up, I see Quinn and someone new standing over me, making sure I'm OK. Quinn introduces me to her friend Dustin. She then asks if I need more of the protons. I decide to have more just in case. After 30 seconds of the highest level of protons, I can tell that I'm starting to feel a little better. I think her, shake her and Dustin's hands, and head back to my dorm room. Quinn help me put my socks and shoes on before I go. They follow me to make sure I get back to my dorm safely and we start talking about hanging out more often. They are pretty awesome people, and I would love to be friends with some of them.

A month later, Quinn and Dustin know quite a bit about me. They know about me anxiety, my ADHD, my cerebral palsy, and a whole lot more. We are becoming really good friends and we are all at the top of the school charts together. Quinn has been using the protons on me every week to make sure that I don't get my cold again. At one point, I laughed so hard that I cried. It was fun. When Quinn Sommy crying, she gave me a hug to comfort me. When she asked what was wrong, I told her that I started laughing so hard that I started crying. I was also sad because I loved being tickled, and it was over. Then, Quinn told me about what she took. She took hair, fingernail clippings, Tonea clippings, and some sperm to see what she could learn about me from my DNA. She also wanted to see what she could grow like a plant. We have a genius scientist on our hands, and I'm here to help.

Another month later, she pulled me aside. She told me that she learned some pretty interesting stuff about me. My DNA told her that I have hydrocephalus. When she asked what that was, I showed her the scars on my head from having my shunt put in. She was shocked. She said maybe that's why I fell asleep, because the protons were too much for my brain. She then started working on another proton device for people with disabilities. I was going to be her test subject. I thanked her for all her help, gave her a big hug, and said goodbye for now. I would see her throughout the year at school. It's great to have a new friend or two.

The end


End file.
